fancypantsadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
FPA: World 2
FPA: World 2 is the second world in the Fancy Pants Adventure series. You can play it on Brads website here: http://www.bornegames.com/games/fpa-world-2/ Plot Fancy Pants Man's Ice Cream Cone, rewarded to him by the Mayor for mad Fancy Golfball skills, gets stolen by an Angry Rabbit! But no, he cannot let it be like this. He must go after the Angry Rabbit and get his Ice Cream Cone back! For glory! For justice! For World 2 to have a plotline! Levels There are 6 levels in World 2. Level 1: Level 1 is the first level in World 2. It takes place in a cave. There are many spiders and there are some rats here too. There is also a snail, and a snail shell hole, just for the snail shell. This level is not that hard, if you are fond of the controls. For the level 1 to level 2 pathway, all you have to do is hold on to the right arrow. Level 2: Level 2 is the second level in World 2. It is unknown where it takes place. There are lots of spiders. There is also multiple rats, as well as a snail and a snail shell hole. This level has a lot of ink that you can slide on. The level 2 to level 3 pathway is a bunch of seperate platforms with a little of ink that you can slide on. Level 3: Level 3 is the third level in World 2. It takes place in a grassy area. There are many spiders and a few rats here, as well as a snail and a snail shell hole. The level 3 to level 4 pathway is a high area where you have to slide on the ink and jump on the springs to get to the top. Level 4: Level 4 is the fourth level in World 2. It takes place in a desert-like area. Spiders, rats, and a snail with a snail shell hole are all found here. The level 4 to level 5 pathway is a small area with a platform spawner which creates platforms that come up, when you have to go down since that is where the exit is. Level 5: Level 5 is the fifth level in World 2. It seems to take place in a cave, just like World 1. Spiders, rats, and a snail as well as a snail shell hole are found here. The level 5 to level 6 pathway is a bunch of moving platforms. Some go right and left, some go in circles, and some go up. Level 6: Level 6 is the sixth and final level in World 2. It takes place in a jungle-type area. Spiders and rats are found here, as well as a snail with a snail shell hole. The Angry Rabbit's hideout is also found here too. Trophies There are a total of 6 trophies in the game. The first trophy is the Happy Little Bee. It was made by Tommy LM. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "Tommy and I started working on a game together quite a while ago called Fraser's Ride, based on his surreal (to put it lightly, heh) animation, 'Fraser's Hat'. It was actually really far along, we should probably finish it now that World 2 is out..." The second trophy is the Prowlie. It was made by Adam Phillips. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of animation, and Adam Phillips work never ceases to amaze me. There's really not much more to say besides, if you haven't seen his work, visit Adam's site as soon as possible. Half the stuff in his animations, I didn't even know was possible in flash." The third trophy is The Swain. It was made by Mike Swain. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "Met this guy at Comic Con '07, and he really is as crazy as his 'Blockhead' series. His level is based on his 'TimeSquad' cartoon, which was actually the first animation of his that I saw." The fourth trophy is Happy Luis. It was made by Luis. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "I've been a fan of Luis for a good many years now, and I got to meet the guy at Comic Con'07, apparently he owns a bunch of computer tablets but prefers to draw with cheap mice. I can berely draw on an Intuos3, go figure." The fifth trophy is the Ninja Pick. It was made by Afro Ninja. 'Brad Borne talking' description:'' "Another awesome guy I met at ComicCon. He kicked my butt a bunch in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Territory War Online looks really sweet."'' The sixth trophy is Cold NegativeOne. It was made by Negative One. 'Brad Borne talking' description: "NegativeOne is actually the first Flash programmer I ever spoke with about Flash a few years back when I didn't even know what a 'while' command could do. This guy made the awesome Newgrounds Rumble, and it's true, Fancy Pants Man was supposed ti be in NGR, but I couldn't finish the sprites because of school. Bah!" Colors There are a total of 10 pants colors in the game, six earned by getting every snail shell in their holes. The colors are orange, green, red, blue, aqua, purple, black, yellow, light blue, and pink. The starting color is orange. In level 1, there is a snail shell hole with a aqua flag, which means that if you get a snail shell in the hole, the color rewarded is aqua. The snail is located in the far left of the hole. In level 2, the pants color rewarded is purple. In level 3, the pants color rewarded is black. In level 4, the pants color rewarded is yellow. In level 5, the pants color rewarded is light blue. In level 6, the pants color rewarded is pink. Secret Rooms There are 6 secret rooms in the game, each containing a trophy. Level 1 Secret Room: The secret room in level 1 is a bee-themed room. There are bee-like platforms that go up and down when you go on them. There is also a bee-like platform that goes up and down by itself. There are a lot of green squiggles, as well as normal squiggles. The trophy found here is the Happy Little Bee. Level 2 Secret Room: The secret room in level 2 is a room that seems to take place in a jungle at night. There are branches that you can run on. Many squiggles and green squiggles are found here. The trophy found here is the Prowlie. Level 3 Secret Room: The secret room in level 3 is a room that takes place on building tops. Towards the end there is a place where flying cars come out of that you need to go on in order to get to the end. The trophy found here is The Swain. Level 4 Secret Room: The secret room in level 4 is a place called LuLu's. Many vines seemed to have grown here. You will have to wall jump many times to get to he next point. The trophy found here is Happy Luis. Level 5 Secret Room: The secret room in level 5 is a room that seems to take place inside a mansion? This place is quite hard, as it contains many spikes. The trophy found here is the Ninja Pick. Level 6 Secret Room: The secret room in level 6 is a room that takes place in a dark area. This room is the most challenging room in the game, as it takes place in the final level of the game. There are multiple doors that lead to other areas in the room. The trophy found here is Cold NegativeOne. Category:Worlds Category:World 2